Jack and the Lady
by Canyon 315
Summary: The duties of Emperor finally catch up to Jack and he's forced to marry against his will. Will true love come to our hero and free him from his unfortunate fate?


Jack ran from the palace at a dead run, sweat pouring down his fine features. It had been three years since he returned to the past and defeated Aku. Now that the city was rebuilt and their lives were slowly returning to normal, it was time for him to become Emperor and rule the land he had fought so hard to protect.   
  
However, to take his rightful place required an Empress. Jack knew his parents didn't have long in this world, and he would have to take a wife before they passed on. His heart was torn between waiting for love to strike and fulfilling the wishes of his parents. A year passed, countless suitors passed through the palace doors, and all of them followed their footsteps out.  
  
"My son," The aged Empress stood next to the prince as he overlooked the city on the balcony. "All the women you have seen, and none of them are suited to rule the kingdom?"  
  
"Mother," He sighed, "They were all after the glory of becoming my wife. None of them were willing to look at me as a man, and not simply the Prince of Japan and Saivor of Our Land. I want someone to love me, for me."  
  
"Your duty is to the people first, I'm afraid. Sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."  
  
Jack gasped, the same words of the Triceraquins!  
  
"Love will come later, do you trust me?"  
  
Jack sighed and smiled weakly, "Yes Mother, I trust you." He embraced her fragile body that contained such a strong heart, and sent her on her way. Two months later, Jack was married to Lady Hoshi, the daughter of a prominent lord.  
  
Barely a month into the marriage, Jack realized that his mother was wrong. There was no way he and his wife would learn to love each other. She was a vain and shallow woman, flaunting her power and influence to everyone in her path. She cared nothing for him, only his title, his legend--and here he shuddered--his body.  
  
He crossed the bridge and stopped in the fields outside the city; his favorite place to be. Grass, yellowed with the hot sun of summer, grew plentiful once more, hiding the scars of Aku's terrible reign with sweet memories of the past. Stalks of grass stretched to touch Jack's waist, paying homage to their gardener who tended them so carefully during reconstruction. Here he could find peace no matter how angry he was feeling. Sighing happily, he sat by the riverside, dipping his uncovered feet into the cool stream.  
  
A second pair of bared feet penetrated the water with a plop, their owner smiling softly at him. "My emperor," the stranger made a makeshift bow to him, as the person was seated on the grass.  
  
He waved it off, "No need for formalities here. You didn't care way back when," He smiled broadly, "Keiko."  
  
"We were children then, young and wild and free. What did we know about our destiny then?"  
  
His eyes narrowed in thought, "Blissful innocence. How I long for those days again."  
  
"Harutomo-sama, please keep that smile of yours. Its the first time you wore it all week."  
  
Again he waved it off, "Here we are not who we are. We are children once more, and back then we did not care for formality. Please, call me Jack."  
  
She noddded, "Very well, Jack." The name felt strange, but she would do anything Haru--Jack requested. "Is court-life so hard that you can find no reason to smile?"  
  
"Court-life is a breeze compared to the life I lived under the name of Jack. No, it is my wife. She never fails to annoy me with her vanity and shallowness. She would be angry if she knew I was here. She claims walking among the people destroys their respect for me, as I put myself on their level."  
  
Keiko shook her head,looking him in the eyes. "No. She is wrong. Your father walked among his people daily, it only strengthened our love of him. And it does the same for you." She bit her toungue and lowered her head, "I do not mean to insult the Empress."  
  
"No," He whispered softly and cupped her cheek, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "When we are in these fields, we are free to say and do as we wish. Do not bother to show Lady Hoshi any respect, she deserves none."   
  
Her eyes widened at his accusation, "Jack, she is the Empress. How can you say such things?"  
  
"Because I was a fool to marry her and give her that honor. She does not deserve it, nor can she act like a proper empress."  
  
"Please excuse my forwardness, but as you said, nothing is wrong here. Why did you marry her?"  
  
"I needed to claim the throne before my parents pass away; to do so required a bride. I searched a long time for a wife who would love me for me" His eyes took on a faraway look. "But I found no one. Mother assured me love would come, but she was wrong. I will never love Lady Hoshi, and she will never love me."  
  
Tears welled up in Keiko's eyes, and she covered his hand that still rested against her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Jack; stuck in a marriage that only breeds unhappiness. After all you did for your country, this is how you are repaid?" A silent tear fell down her cheek, "It is not fair."  
  
"Do not cry for me," He whispered gently, tears building behind his eyes. "It is my own baka choice to be in this situation."  
  
"You deserve better," She said firmly. "So much better. For all you've been through, life should be paradise now."  
  
"You are here, you are still my friend, and we have these fields," He wiped away her tears with a gentle hand. "I am content with my lot in life."  
  
She smiled through her tears and kissed his cheek, laughing at his surprised expression. "The sun is setting, perhaps you should go back to the palace."  
  
"Perhaps, but I am in no rush to leave just yet," He smiled at looked toward the west at the setting sun, painting its colored rays of pink and orange on the golden grass. "So beautiful," He whispered.  
  
"Indeed," She replied, looking up at him. Sighing contently, she rested her head on his broad shoulder. Surprised at her action, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her near. Nothing had ever felt so right.  
  
After five minutes of this, Jack insisted he must leave, and reluctantly she let him go, knowing he was right.   
  
"If she abuses you, my door is always open," She called after him.   
  
"I will take you up on that offer," He smiled back.  
  
Lady Hoshi met him at the palace gates as the sun finished its climb down the mountain and covered the city in a gentle darkness. "Where were you?" She demanded.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, the Emperor of his own city could not wander free? "I was out among the people. I fail to see the danger in that."  
  
"Baka!" She shouted at him. "You lower your status treating yourself like one of them. They will not respect you if they don't fear you. After wandering around and mingling with the rabble for two years in the future, why can't you find scanctuary here in the riches of the palace?"  
  
He shook his head, glaring angerily at her. "Because my sanctuary lies on a straw mat among the rabble!" He snapped at her, and turned straight around, walking with his head held high towards the edge of the city where Keiko lived in a small shack. The daughter of an Honor Guard who lost his life in the first battle against Aku could not claim the comforts she had in her old life, only respect and honor from her fellow men.  
  
"The people will riot and rob you of your title if you prefer to live in the mud like the pigs they all are!" She shouted after him, but he showed no reaction to her claim. She stormed inside the castle, giving hell to whatever guard, servant, and lord she passed in the way. Grumbling lowly, they bowed as she passed, shaking their heads in dismay.   
  
"The people will riot and rob YOU of your title, Empress," A lord spat out the name as he mumbled quietly to himself, but a servant's sharp ears heard his words, and in a few short hours, the whole city knew what had happened between the rulers, especially the owner of a small shack bordering the fields.  
  
Jack picked up the pace as he neared Keiko's house, eager to be with someone who would never explode on him the way that bitch Lady Hoshi did. He thought of her last comment to the people and narrowed his eyes, increasing his pace. He stopped short at her door and knocked softly. The door slid open, a hand grabbed his, and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Keiko--" He started to explain, but she silenced him with a finger on his lips. Her body shook with furious anger as hot tears welled up behind her eyes.   
  
"I heard what she said to you, I heard everything. The whole city knows, and while the city hates her, no one does more then me." Tears spilled down her pale face as she continued. "How dare she hurt you like that! How dare she treat you, the Emperor, as if you were no better then Aku! How dare she touch these lips with hers," her fingers burshed gentle over them, "touch your body," they slid down his muscular chest. "Next you'll be telling me she stole your virginity!"  
  
He held her close as she buried her face in his shoulder, sobs racking her body. "Yes, she did kiss me before, but she never slept with me. That is one thing I refuse to let her take from me."  
  
"Then let me be the one, Jack," She looked deep into his dark eyes, crying harder at the beauty she found within them. "Let me give you happiness in your life. Let me show you true love, because I love you, Jack."  
  
He sweatdropped as she asked to sleep with him, and sweated further when she professed her love for him. "I love you too, Keiko," There was no reason to hide the truth any longer. "But I am married--"  
  
"To the Pit of Hate with that whore!" She shouted. "After what she said she deserves to step down from her position. I won't let her make your life miserable."  
  
"Shhh," He quieted her as gentle fingertips wiped away her tears. "Its going to be alright, trust me." He smiled reassuringly, making her cry harder. "Keiko, I'm here, I love you, and nothing will ever change that."   
  
"I love you too," She whispered, smiling beneath her tears. "Let me prove it to you, let me wash away her memory from your mind."  
  
He stared at her tear-stained face, unsure if he could do this. But was Keiko, someone who he loved since the day they met, a happy memory that kept him company through the hell that was Aku's future. He could do this, and it would be all too easy.  
  
She didn't give him a chance to consider the consequences as she planted her lips on his. Jack stood there for a moment, stunned by her forwardness, but he melted into her kiss, forgetting everything and concentrating on her. The truth grabbed his heart and twisted it, and he knew he loved her with all his heart, and he hated Lady Hoshi with the same passion. He held her face to his as salty tears touched his lips. Stroking her hair, he reassured her everything was alright, and she molded her body to his, not wanting to let him go. Unconciously, they dragged each other to the futon, wanting this more then they even knew.  
  
(Author's Note: No lemon, no matter how much I lead into it. I can't write them on my own, but I sure can rp them.)   
  
Jack awoke with a yawn as the sun rose over the fields behind the tiny hut. Fogginess cleared from his mind as he recogized his surroundings, the events of last night playing clearly in his mind. He looked down at Keiko's sleeping from, her hair spilling out all over his naked torso as her head found comfort on his stomach. He sighed contently as wrapped a gentle arm around her slim waist. She fidgeted under her touch and snuggled closer, her head now over his heart, whispering softly words of love as their hearts beat as one.  
  
"What am I going to do?" He thought to himself. "I love her, but I am obligated to the Lady Hoshi. She is the Empress, though I would much rather have Keiko at my side. I can't keep seeing her if we are to continue feeling this way. My hand will be forced and I will have to banish her, or worse!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair, his mind a raging war on what to do.  
  
"Jack?" She turned her head to face him, smiling softly as they locked eyes. Beauty radiated from her body as she held him ever so closely. She loved him with all her heart and soul, and that relization caused a tear to fall down his cheek. She reached up and kissed it away, her lips lingering on his jawline.  
  
His mind was made up. "I have to go back to the palace, but I will do everything within my power to prevent her from being Empress, even if my efforts prove futile."  
  
"You are the Emperor, and your father is still in power. Between the two of you, I have faith you two can come up with something; the greatest men I have ever known besides my deceased father." She placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Go dress. I will prepare us breakfast. I don't want you leaving hungry."  
  
When Jack came out of the backroom, refreshed and relaxed, a tray of two bowls of rice and miso soup with a pitcher of green tea awaited him. This simple meal made with love satisfied his pallette more then the grandest luncheon of sushi. Heart and stomach full, he kissed her passionately before marching down the road, his head held high and a spirng in his step.  
  
Lady Hoshi blocked the entrance to the castle, a smoldering glare in her eyes. Jack braced himself for impact, but even he was taken aback by the gust of wind that came from her shout of, "AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT?!"   
  
Jack smoothed his hair from the attack, and casually brushed the dust from his attire as she ranted on about how "worried" she had been, but the kicker was her claim to want to send the Honor Guards out to look for him.  
  
"Madam, I am the Emperor of Japan," Jack said, a glare in his eye. "You do not need to know where I am all day and night like I am a child. I am Samurai Jack, Harutomo Murakami, son of the greatest emperor Japan has ever known. I think I know how to take care of myself."  
  
Lady Hoshi was taken aback, "But my dear sweet husband--"   
  
"DO NOT call me that!" Jack snapped. "You do not care for me, you do not care about this country, you do not care about anyone but yourself!"  
  
Lady Hoshi clenched her fists and glared at him, her self-control fading wildly. "I care that you are ruining your reputation and leading the country to a revolution! If you act like you are simply a normal man, it is how they shall treat you! I felt the sting of poverty once, I shall not endure it again!" Her hand flew to his face, open palm just begging to connect with his cheek and further dishonor the foolish emperor.  
  
A hand quickly moved in and grabbed her wrist. With a grunt, Lady Hoshi was picked up off the ground and thrown three feet away. "You never disrespect our Emperor that way!"  
  
She picked herself from the ground, scowling at her now filthy roves and bleeding lip. "And is THIS who you have been spending your time with?" She growled, glaring at the newcomer.  
  
Jack stepped up and wrapped his arm around the stranger's torso, holding her close to him. "Yes, she is Keiko Rasuto, daughter of Honor Guard Toshiro Rasuto. She knew luxury until he died fighting Aku in the first battle. Now she is a field hand, harvesting the rice. She is more suited to be Empress then you will ever be!"  
  
Lady Hoshi stammered at what he was suggesting, then exploded. "FINE!! If you think your little whore can do a better job--"  
  
Keiko gasped and stepped back in recoil as Jack moved like lightening to slap Lady Hoshi in the face. "My mother taught me a lot of things, one of the most important was to never hit a lady. But the only one I see is Keiko."  
  
"You will regret this!" Lady Hoshi shouted. "I am suited for the throne, the commoner is not--"  
  
"Get out of my sight!" Jack ordered, relenting his strength so Keiko could hold him back. "You are no longer the Empress, you no longer have any connection to the royal family. Complain to your father all you want, but my decision stays!"   
  
"And who shall rule in my place?" She demanded.   
  
"Keiko," Jack's hold on her tightened as he held her protectively.  
  
Lady Hoshi scoffed, trying to regain her lost dignity, "Keep your trash and be grateful for it. She'll be all you have left after the revolution!" She stormed away, and was lost to history, as no one cared about the first wife of Emperpr Murakami, but his second, and more beloved.  
  
"Jack," Keiko shyly looked up into his dark eyes, a wide smile on her face. "Do you really mean that? You want me at your side as loving wife and devoted Empress?"  
  
"I can think of no one more suited for the job then you, my sweet Keiko. Mother was indeed right when she said love would come later. It came in you." Their lips touched, only to engage into a passionate embrace of body, mind, and soul. They were married and never to leave each other's side again. 


End file.
